


伪骨科

by Jam_11



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_11/pseuds/Jam_11
Summary: sky成年快乐！提前生日贺礼
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/You
Kudos: 2





	伪骨科

“好像是你弟弟”酒吧的熟人凑到你耳边悄声说到“今天看着也一副不好惹的样子”  
你望向门口，高大的身影矗立在门口，站得笔直。  
“扫兴”你嬉笑着和几位朋友飞吻告别，动作夸张把自己的名片塞进今晚新认识男子的上衣口袋  
果不其然，jcbh大跨步走到你身边横在你和那个男人之间“不好意思，我来带我姐姐回去”拉着你就走  
你不忘回头对着他做着“call 我”的口型，jcbh搂着你腰的手更紧了  
被塞进车后排，内后视镜里jcbh的脸黑到不行。在外人看来，你这个同母异父的弟弟好像永远只有一副脸色，不会笑也不会发怒。但你能看出来，所有细微差别。  
比如现在，他很生气。  
你内心暗笑，就是要这样。弟弟的怒气也好，开心也罢，全都因自己才能勾起，只有自己才能看到。

回家把你扶到沙发上后，jcbh去厨房轻车熟路地为你准备热水和醒酒汤。  
你躺在沙发上，看到宽厚的背影，不免一阵苦涩。什么时候长这么大了。  
来东京读大学后，母亲带着初中小孩来你的出租屋，扔下一句“这是你新弟弟”就再也没来过。当时的你也不过刚上大学，自己的生活也是一团糟，哪里能照顾的过来一个半大孩子。  
你去了学校，为他办理了住宿手续，答应他每周都来看望他一次。整个过程，他也是一言不发。  
直到某一周去参加他的家长会，老师对他的成绩表现赞不绝口，然后悄悄把你拉到一边，说担心孩子长期一人独来独往，极少参加班级活动，饮食不规律，一天天消瘦下去。  
你走出办公室看到坐在墙角的小孩，心里盘算着母亲每月起来的生活费，咬咬牙拉起小孩蹲下拍拍他裤腿上的灰“今天开始走读”  
“真的吗？”  
你是第一次听到他那么欣喜的声音，尽管他努力让自己显得不在意，但他兴奋捏起的拳头出卖了他。  
接下来几年过得比想象中轻松，jcbh是个好孩子，家务活不用你操心，图书馆熬夜回家桌上会有准备好的夜宵，下雨天兼职公司门外有撑伞的身影。看起来的冷面酷小孩也会在家等到你回去了才会睡，你有次甚至被他的固执惹恼，训斥了他，不想让他睡眠不足耽误学习。他低头听完你的呵斥，小声说了一句“因为会寂寞”  
……真是拿他没办法，你只能把功课和工作都搬回家做。  
初中的时光真是美好…你陷入回忆里。高中，男生们的身形像是一夜间被拉扯开，没多久他就窜得比你高一个头，四肢修长，肩膀宽厚，那张脸更是堪比模特。看来妈妈当年找了个好男人。

但这个弟弟，就像长大了的巨型犬一样不知道分寸。明明已经不是小狗了，还是保持着以前的习惯凑过来，粘着你。

你有次半开玩笑地说“碧海对姐姐太好了，这样对你未来姐夫的标准会高到离谱的。姐姐嫁不出去了”


End file.
